


For The Experience

by acidquill



Category: The OC
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set during The Heavy Lifting. originally written Feb 17 2006 (now, with a tiny tweak or two).</p>
    </blockquote>





	For The Experience

**Author's Note:**

> set during The Heavy Lifting. originally written Feb 17 2006 (now, with a tiny tweak or two).

For a minute he hates her.  
  
He _hates_ her.  
  
The feeling uncurls in Ryan's stomach like a cat, rakes and scratches and draws blood.  
  
She tells him it’s hard to explain; she doesn’t try very hard, regardless. Just looks at him with her big blue begging eyes like there’s no way he can understand her pain. And no, he doesn’t.

But he understands his own.  
  
Marissa’s not the only one with nightmares. He can feel - he _knows_ Johnny’s hand is right there - and then it’s gone. Nothing left but a phantom sensation that rips him from sleep, sweating and afraid.


End file.
